Charlie Braverman Grows Up
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Charlie Braverman is now 6 years old and is bonding with big sister Amber.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning 16 year old Amber Holt was in the bathroom getting ready for school when little 6 year old Charlie comes in.

"hey kid,good morning." Amber greets

"Hwi ambwer!" Charlie says smiling brightly

"wow arn't you bright and sunny this morning baby." Amber says putting on her make up and then picks Charlie up and sits her on the counter by the sink

"you want to wear a little make up?" Amber wonders

"yea!" Charlie squeals happily

"okay." Amber puts a tad of blush and sparkly lip gloss on her

"there we go pretty girl, look in the mirror." Amber tells her

Charlie looks and smiles at herself.

"you want me to curl your hair?" Amber wonders

"yea!" Charlie squeals

Amber laughs "okay come stand down here next to me." Amber tells her helping her down from the counter and puts some mouse in her hands and primps Charlie's hair gently until it gets all cute and curly

Charlie feels it and smiles watching herself in the mirror.

"wow you look so pretty baby!" Amber tells her

Sarah walks by yawning and waves "Morning girls." she says sleepily

"Momma wook!" Charlie says excitedly

"wow baby you look so pretty, are you wearing make up pretty girl?" Sarah wonders happily

"yea Amber doed it!" Charlie

"awe, well that was very nice her of!" Sarah tells her

Amber just smiles "maybe she'll finally get a boy." Amber says

"you're funny, she's 6." Sarah tells her

"Ambwer mwore?" Charlie wonders

"more what baby?" Amber wonders

"dat." Charlie

"you already have enough baby, but here put your hand out." Amber tells her

Charlie puts her hair out and Amber sprays a little moose into it.

"okay put it in your hair." Amber tells her helping her primping her hair a little more

"what time is Uncle Adam getting here?" Amber wonders

"8 like always." Sarah tells her

"oh okay." Amber says

"okay, well I'm gonna gonna go downstairs and make some coffee." Sarah tells her

"okay we'll be down in a sec." Amber says

"okay." Sarah says and goes downstairs to the kitchen 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amber and Charlie get thier last looks in.

"okay ready go downstairs to get some breakfast?" Amber asks Charlie

"yea!" Charlie says excitedly

"okay, go and get your backpack." Amber tells her

"kay!" Charlie says and runs to her room to get her backpack

Amber takes her downstairs and they sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen and Sarah ets them some cereal and left over pancakes from earlier when Crosby and Julia had breakfast before they left for school.

There's a knock on the door and Sarah goes over to answer it and opens the door "Hey Adam." she says letting him in

"Morning." he says shutting the door behind him

"hey guys!" Adam says

"hey Uncle Adam." Amber says

"Hwi!" Charlie says

"you want some coffee Adam?" she wonders not waiting for him to respond and pours him a cup and hands it to him

"thanks." he says blowing into it before taking a sip

"so where's um Drew this morning?" Adam wonders

"oh I don't know I think he might of left with Crosby already." Sarah tells him

"oh okay." Adam says

"so how are you?" Adam wonders

"me? I'm fine." Sarah tells him

"yea?" he makes sure

"yea truely." Sarah tells him

"okay." Adam says

"hey so Charlie how about after school you and me go to Dairyland for some ice cream?" Adam asks her

"yea!" Charlie squeals excitedly

"Amber you're welcome to come too if you want, I can pick you up after school before I go and get Charlie." Adam tells her

"oh I don"t know we'll see." Amber says

"oh come on Amber it will be fun." Adam tells her

"I said we'll see, beside's I don't kow how much homework I will have." Amber telld him

"Amber!" Sarah warns because she's being rude

Amber sighs at Saah and looks at Adam

"okay, ya know what fine yes I'll go, it will be fine." Amber tells him

"good." Adam says and looks at Sarah

Sarah just smiles at Adam.

Adam looks at his watch drinking his coffee "m..we should go we're running late." Adam tells her

"yeah okay, Charlie go and get your shoes on Aber will you help her please?" Sarah assk Amber

"come on Charlie." Amber says taking her to help her get her shoes on and grab her backpack as they head towards the door

"we'll see you tonight." Adam says kissing Sarah's cheek

"okay, have fun." Sarah tells him

"bye girls." Sarah says kissing each of thier heads watching them leave with Adam and watches them get in the car and take off before shutting the kitchen door 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Camille comes into the kitchen.

"hey hunnie how ya doing?" Camille wonders

Sarah is standing at the sink doing dishes "hey Mom good morning and fine." Sarah tells her

"what are you doing?" Camille wonders

"just washing some dishes." Sarah tells her

"the girls leave for school already?" Camille wonders

"they did. Adam just came and got them." Sarah tells her

"oh, well good." Camille says pouring herself some coffee then goes to sit over down at the island and just watches Sarah

"so how are you really hunnie?" Camille wonders

"I'm fine." Sarah tells her

"really?" Camille wonders not believe her

"yes really." Sarah tells her lying

Camille just looks at her.

"I just wish Charlie could have a great dad like Adam is to his kids and he is such a great Uncle and father figure to her and helps me out so much and a lot with her." Sarsh tells her

"yeah I know he's a good man." Camille tells her

"a great man." Sarah says standing with her back to the sink with her arms crossed over her chest looking at her mom 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At Charlie's school Adam is pulling up and looks back at her okay hunnie I'll be here after school to pick you up have a great day sweetheart I love you Amber will you walk her in please?"

"okay." Amber says

"thank you." Adam says

"come on hun." Amber says and gets out of the car and goes to help Charlie out

"bye sweetheart." Adam says

"bwye Ucwle Adam." Charlie says closing the door and walks hand in hand with Amber into the school

After Amber drops Charlie off she comes back and gets back into the car with Amber putting her seatbelt back on and just stays quite.

"you okay?" Adam wonders

Amber just looks at him "yeah." she tells him

"so how are you sweetie?" Adam wonders

"I'm fine." Amber tells him

"how's your Mom and Drew really?" Adam wonders

"thier fine." Amber tells him

"I don't believe that." Adam tells her

"believe what you want." Ambr tells him

"I don't know Drew is just so quite and to him and always disappears and Mom seems like she's out a lot and she works at nights at the bar so we don't see her much because during the day we are all at school." Amber tells him

"oh?" Adam questions

"I still think that he thinks that dad is going to come back for him." Amber tells him

"oh." Adam says feeling bad that he can't be the one to make Seth to come back for his son 


End file.
